Mended Hearts: A Dragon and An Angel
by apostrophe13
Summary: Ginny has a surprise that Dumbledoor will announce at the welcome back feast. Draco's not talking to anyone, and Ginny's heart is broken. Rated R just in case for later chapters. Thanks for all the reviews! I don't own any HP characters.
1. New Appearences

**Chapter One**

"New appearances"

"Ginerva Weasley, hurry up and get down here now or we'll be late for the train!" Molly screamed from the kitchen.

"I'll be down in just a second Mum!" she yelled back.

She took one last look into her bedroom mirror and smoothed down her outfit.

She was wearing a white skirt with three layers that were cut at the hem to make them uneven. She also wore a shear white long sleeved shirt with a pale yellow tank over it.

She silently thanked Merlin for letting her find a job at a muggle mall close to Hermione's house, because that's how she got all these free clothes. She worked at a store called Abercrombie and Fitch.

Her wardrobe wasn't the only thing that changed over the summer. Her body changed as well. She grew a couple of inches and now she stood at 5'5 with all of her curves in the right places. Her skin tone evened and her freckles softened slightly so that there was just a light splash of the across the bridge of her nose. Her flaming red hair was the only thing that stayed the same, and she liked it that way. It was different.

She applied some mascara and eye-liner to bring out her maple eyes. That was all the make-up that she needed because she had her natural beauty that was hard to possess.

She finished of her appearance with some clear lip gloss and threw her make-up bag into the trunk and locked it. She made her may to her door and turned out the light.

"This is the year Harry Potter will finally notice me." She whispered before shutting her bedroom door.

"Gin, get your arse down here now!" Ron exclaimed.

"Language Ronald." Ginny replied calmly while walking down the stairs.

She reached the landing and made her way to the door as Ron grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What are you wearing?!" He wailed as she turned to face him.

"Clothes Ronald, these are clothes." She replied, making it sound like Ron was stupid.

"Go back upstairs now and change!" he shouted.

"Sorry dear brother but we have no time, and you don't dictate what I do and do not wear." She said coolly before walking out the door.

'He's going to be seeing a lot of what I wear this year. Wait until he finds out my surprise.' She thought as a wicked smile ran across her features.

She put her trunk in the back of the car and sat down for the ride to the train station.

While walking towards platform 9 ¾, she could feel male eyes on her and even a few guys whistled.

'Good,' she thought, 'This means my look is working. Harry won't be able to resist me.'

She gave her parents both a hug and promised to owl before following Ron through the barrier.

They both looked around for Harry and Hermione in the usual spot they also met. She and Ron decided the must be on the train and started looking for them in compartments. They checked each one and had one more to look at in the very back of the train. Ginny opened the compartment down and shrieked at what she saw.


	2. New Attitudes

**Chapter Two**

"New Attitudes"

Draco woke up to a sharp pain on the side of his face.

"Get your sorry ass up now before I have to do it again." Lucius whispered in his ear.

With that he swept out of the room and slammed the door. Draco got out of bed and walked into his bathroom to take a shower. After washing himself, he leaned onto the glass and then slid to the shower floor. He wept openly as thoughts of his mother came back to him.

::FlAsHbAcK::

Draco heard his mother's screams and ran to his father's study. He opened the door and found Lucius standing over his mother who was weeping.

"Father what are you doing?!" Draco screamed. His mother was the only one who really cared for him.

Lucius turned to Draco. "How dare you interrupt! Now you'll have to pay. You're going to be here when I kill her. _RESTRAINCOS!_"

Draco was suddenly bound to the wall with chains, facing the scene.

"Father no! Don't hurt her. PLEASE!" Draco yelled. His father could not hear him for his wife was screaming in pain on the floor.

"Shut up. SHUT UP!" He yelled at her. She wouldn't stop. "_Crucio_!"

Draco watched as his mother jerked on the floor helplessly, her face screwed up in pain.

"I think I've had enough fun for now 'Cissa. _Avada Kedavra!_"

"NO!" Draco yelled.

Lucius walked out of the room and closed the door and Draco immediately fell to the floor and crawled over to his lifeless mother. He clutched onto her body for a long time.

"I'll never forgive him for this mother. I'll never talk again, I promise. I love you." He whispered

::eNd FlAsHbAcK::

Draco remembered his promise to his mother. He would never talk to anyone ever again. In fact he hadn't talk for two months, ever since it happened.

He wiped his face and got out of the shower. He packed all of his clothes into his Hogwarts trunk and put on a black button up shirt and black baggy pants. He turned out his lights and closed the door behind him.

Suddenly a thought came to him. If he was going to travel to the train station he would have to yell his destination when he flooed there. That would be breaking his promise never to speak again.

He tried to think of a way to get out of this. The he thought of his friend Blaise and of how his family had something called a car. He quickly grabbed a piece of partridge and began to right.

_Dear Blaise,_

_I know this is sudden but I need a ride to the train. I made a promise to someone that I have to keep._

_Please pick me up at the manner at 10 and please don't ask questions. I'm not speaking much so don't think that it's rude when I don't talk back_

_Owl back with your reply._

_Draco_

'I hope this owl gets to Blaise in time.' He thought while he tied the scroll to the owl's leg and sending it out the window.

He sat down to read for an hour so that it would pass the time. He put his book down when he heard a scratching at the window. He silently thanked Merlin to see his own owl there. He opened the window and untied the letter. It read:

_Dear Draco,_

_We will be picking you up at 10. I promise I won't ask questions._

_But there is only one thing I want to know. Why can't you talk?_

_Never mind it; I'll see you at 10._

_Blaise_

Draco slowly got up and threw the letter into the fireplace. He walked out of the library and into the hall. He picked up his trunk and walked towards the steps where he sat down.

He peered at his watch. '9:45. Good, I won't have to wait that much longer. I'll finally get out of this hell. To my real home.' He thought.

He waited for fifteen minutes and got up when he heard the sound of a horn. He quickly walked out the door. He put his trunk in the back of the car and sat down next to Blaise in the backseat.

"Hello mate!" Blaise said happily.

Draco nodded his head and quickly turned to look out the window. They didn't talk the remainder of the journey.

They quickly walked through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ and walked onto the train. Blaise was ahead and went into the compartment.

Draco stopped in the doorway when he heard the sounds of crying.

"You coming mate?" Blaise said.

Draco held up his index finger to tell Blaise "in a moment" and walked towards the compartment with the crying. He opened the door and saw the red hair of Ginny Weasley.

Sorry the first 2 chapters were short. They were kind of default chapters. R&R


	3. A Broken Heart

**Chapter 3**

"A Broken Heart"

Ginny opened the compartment door and shrieked at what she saw.

There was Harry on top of Hermione, snogging the life out of her. And just as it couldn't get any worse, Ginny noticed Hermione's shirt was off and it didn't exactly look like they were going to stop there.

Harry shot his head up at the noise and rolled off of Hermione and onto the floor.

"What are you guys doing here?!" he yelled. His anger quickly turned to fright when he saw the look on, a slightly taller Ron's, face.

"Get out, both of you now!" Hermione yelled at the two boys.

"But why 'Mione, it's not like I didn't already see you without a shirt on." Harry replied. Harry watched as her face became red in anger. "Okay..." He said.

Ginny watched the whole scene play out before here eyes and didn't move from her spot in the doorway. She was in shock. She came back to earth when Ron spoke.

"Gin, can you please move? I need to get into the hall." He said.

Ginny burst into tears and ran to the nearest empty compartment. She could hear Ron yelling from the hall.

"So first, you snog the girl you knew I've had a crush on for 6 years, and then on top of that you make me baby sister cry?!" He screeched.

"It's not my fault, Ron, that Hermione doesn't like you that way and that your sister is to pathetic to move on. You would think that after five years of me turning her down that she would get the picture. I didn't really think she was that daft!" Harry spat back.

Ginny then heard the sickening sound of Ron's fist hitting Harry right in the jaw. That's all she wanted to hear. She pulled her knees to her chest and gazed out the window. The only thing that blocked out the sound in the hall was her sobs.

She didn't know how long she sat there crying. She never stopped. Even when she heard the compartment door open.

"P-please, j-j-just go a-away." She said through gasps for air.

When she didn't hear the door close again she looked up at her intruder and glared at the blonde wizard.

"Ugh, I sh-should have kn-known. P-p-please just leave m-me alone Mal-malfoy. I don't have t-t-time right n-now." She said.

He just stared at her. '_What does she have to be so sad about? Nothing could be wrong with that little Weaslette and her perfect life.' _He thought to himself.

When he didn't leave at her second plea, Ginny got up from her seat and stood inches away from him.

"I said leave. Wait, you know what? Don't leave, I don't care. My dad couldn't be any worse so go ahead and stay here a taunt me." She spat at him while glaring.

'_I guess something is really bothering her if she could stand me taunting her. Might as well just do what she asks.'_ He thought.

He took one more look at her before walking back through the door and closing it.

"_What just happened?" _Ginny thought to herself. _"Malfoy didn't even say anything to me! And what was with all the staring. It was almost like he understood me. How could that spoiled prat possibly understand me? All he understands is money and how to bring people down!!" _

With that last thought she locked the door and went through her trunk for her robes. She looked in a mirror and muttered a spell to fix her make-up and tear-stained face.

She straightened her outfit and sat down next to the window and gazed out until the train pulled into the station.

She got off the train a fast as she could. The last thing she wanted to do was run into Harry, Hermione, Ron, or Malfoy. She clambered into a carriage and waited until some fourth years that she didn't know got in as well. She didn't say a word to them on the way up to the castle.

She walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table in a less crowded spot.

When everyone sat down at their tables, the first years walked in. Two or three of them were soaked from falling into the lake.

Dumbledore stood and Ginny instantly remembered what he was going to announce. She regretted ever agreeing to do it.

After his speech, the first years strode up to the front as Professor McGonagall put out the sorting hat on the stool.

"Jones, Abby." She called out.

A very short girl with black hair walked up reluctantly.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat screamed. Cheers broke out at the Hufflepuff table while there was light applause from the others.

"Blaire, Stephanie."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Jackson, Cynthia."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Williams, David."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Murphy, Joshua."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Mills, Thom."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Wells, Grace."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"And Simmons, Holli."

"RAVENCLAW!"

The first years all sat down and the applause ended. Dumbledore stood up again.

"I have a special announcement to make." He said, eyes twinkling. Ginny groaned.

"This is not something we normally do here at Hogwarts, but we have made an exception." He said, "We have let one of our students move up a grade for outstanding marks on all assignments and several O.W.L.S. The student we have picked is none other than Ginny Weasley."

All eyes turned to look at Ginny. There was a slight pause before people broke out in cheers. If only they knew how much she regretted her decision.

She didn't look up once. She could feel two pairs of eyes on her the most. One pair was emerald green, and the other silvery-blue.

"Since I have made all of the announcements I can think of, tuck in!" Dumbledore finished.

Instantly the plates in front of them were filled with food. Ginny didn't feel like eating much.

She got up and walked towards the door. No one noticed except for Harry. She saw him as he eyed her body from head to toe.

'_What is he doing that for now? He should have noticed me before he went to snog my so-called "best friend"! So now he's interested because I look good? No, I don't think so. I'll never forgive him for this.'_ She thought.

She said the password (Exploding Snap) and the portrait hole opened. She climbed the stairs to her dormitory, passing the sixth year's on the way. She laid down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Back at the feast, Draco looked up from his plate and noticed that Ginny had left.

'_Why have I taken such a sudden interest in that girl?'_ He thought.

He looked back down to his plate and started eating again.

Harry sat there as Hermione chewed his ear off. '_Will she ever shut up?'_ He had noticed Ginny getting up from her seat and walk toward the door.

'_What happened to her this summer?'_ He thought will looking her up and down. '_She's grown up and I like it. No matter how mad at me she is, she'll come back as soon as I say sorry. She'll be mine.'_

"Hey 'Mione," He cut her off, "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm not feeling well."

"Okay Harry, I hope you feel better!" She replied.

He kissed her passionately, keeping one eye on the seething Ron, and got up from his seat.

When he walked through the portrait hole, he strode across the common room to the girl's staircase. He had learned how to get up the stairs without it turning into a slide last year. He shook the banister and ran up the steps.

He came to the sixth year's dormitory and opened the door. When he found no one in there he remembered Dumbledore saying something about how Ginny had moved to seventh year.

'_This will make my plan even easier. She'll be seeing a lot more of me this way.'_ He thought. He climbed another flight of stairs and came upon the seventh year, girl's dorm. He opened the door and say Ginny asleep on her bed.

He came to the side of it and bent down. After one last pause, he crashed his lips onto hers.


	4. What's with Harry

**Chapter 4**

"What's with Harry?"

Ginny woke up to an assault on her lips. She opened her eyes to find that Harry was the one kissing her. She pushed him back with all the force she had and he staggered backwards.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she screamed.

"What do you think I was doing Gin. And what are you so mad about. You have wanted me for the past 5 years. You should be thanking me now." He replied with a smirk.

He walked toward her bed again, clearly going back for more. Ginny jumped and ran for the door, pushing past Harry on her way. She didn't take in account the reflexes he gained playing Quidditch. He grabbed her arm and whirled her around.

"Aw, where are you going Ginny? I thought you loved me." He said in mock-tone before claiming her lips again.

Ginny tried with all force to push him back again, but the grip he had on her was too strong. As a last resort she kicked him. He fell to the floor and Ginny took that chance to run for it.

"I wasn't expecting that." He said out loud to no one, "Does she really think she'll get away from me that easily? Were in the same year for Merlin's sake! Her feeling about me now will change very soon. She'll be mine."

Ginny ran down the staircase as fast a she could. As soon as she went through the portrait hole she stopped. Everyone was walking up to there common rooms.

'_Shit!'_ She thought, _'The feast must be over. I can't face anyone right now!'_

She ran down the changing staircases to the entrance way. Her luck was not well because someone grabbed her arm. Ginny turned around to see Hermione standing there.

"Ginny what's wrong with you? You haven't said a word to me all day." She said.

"Whatever Hermione." Ginny said before she walked toward the door to the grounds.

Before she made it to the door Hermione called out.

"You know Gin, it's not my fault Harry likes me and not you." She said.

All the anger that was built up inside Ginny came spilling out right when she heard Hermione's comment.

"EXCUSE ME?! YOUR boyfriend was the one who just tried to kiss ME! Did you ever wonder once why he got up and left right after I did!? You supposed to be the smartest witch at this school! Oh wait, I'm the one who moved up a grade. Did you ever do that 'Mione? I don't think you did. Who's really the smartest witch here?" Ginny spat taking big breaths after getting out her little tirade.

Hermione stood there speechless and Ginny turned and walked out the door.

'_What a bitch!'_ Ginny thought.

While walking toward the lake Ginny spotted her brother ahead and quickly turned. Ginny prayed that he hadn't seen her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned.

Ron took one look at her bruised lips and started asking millions of questions at once.

"What happened?" "Who did this to you?" "Is this why you left the feast early?" "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Ron looked at her eagerly.

"No Ron. The one who did this to me was that best friend of yours!" She spat, pointing to her bruised lips. "It's not like I really had a choice since he attacked me!"

Ron's face went red with anger and her pushed past Ginny and ran into the castle.

'_Good, I hope he kills him! He would deserve it. That selfish git.'_ She thought.

She walked further out and took a seat on the grass right in front of the lake. She picked up a stick and prodded the ground. She tried to think of anything but Harry and what was happening. Of course telling herself no to think about it made her think about it even more. She silently started to cry.

"Why is this happening to me?!" She yelled into the night.

Draco got up with the rest of the school and headed toward the Slytherin dungeons. He heard two girls yelling and turned to see if he could get any entertainment out of the little show. The two girls yelling were the mudblood and Weaslette. Draco only caught Ginny's last reply.

"EXCUSE ME?! YOUR boyfriend was the one who just tried to kiss ME! Did you ever wonder once why he got up and left right after I did!? You supposed to be the smartest witch at this school! Oh wait, I'm the one who moved up a grade. Did you ever do that 'Mione? I don't think you did. Who's really the smartest witch here?"

'_She has an attitude that one.' _He thought. _'I guess it's true though. The mudblood didn't get the chance to move up a grade.'_

He watched as Ginny stormed out the door. He decided to follow her. He hid in the shadows while he watched Ron talking to her. He heard the whole thing.

'_I guess "the boy who should die" really isn't what everyone thought he was. This is interesting.'_ He thought aloud.

He watched as Ginny moved down to the lake, pick up a stick, and prod the ground. She sat there for quite some time in silence. She saw a tear run down her cheek, followed by several more. He walked silently toward her.

"Why is this happening to me?!" he heard her scream.

He couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking, he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch.

Sorry this one is so short as well... I'm working on making them longer. Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Why aren't you talking?

**Chapter 5**

"Why aren't you talking?"

'Please not again.' Ginny thought to herself. She had already been stopped by more people than she would have liked. She turned her head around slowly and was surprised to see Draco behind her staring at her thoughtfully.

"Yes Malfoy? What do you want now?" She asked, exasperated. He didn't move. He stared at her blankly without removing his hand from Ginny's shoulder. She stood up when he didn't answer.

"What's wrong with you? I haven't heard you utter one word to, well, come to think of it, _anyone_. Why aren't you talking?" She asked. Her voice as no longer angry but somewhat concered.

'_Why did my voice come out like that?' _She thought, _'I, the muggle lover, poor, red-headed Ginny Weasley actually feeling concerned for the pureblood, rich, snobby Draco Malfoy? No, I'm just tired.'_

He kept staring. Ginny suddenly felt quite uncomfortable.

"God you haven't even said anything and I'm already sick of this. What, is this for attention. Yeah, that must be it because never ever could anything happen to you that would make you stop talking. You have no idea what it feels like to be broken. Your little droolly bimbos might go for the distress act but I won't." She said before turning and walking toward the castle.

He grabbed her arm and she turned and looked into his eyes. They were tearing and hurt. He looked like he wanted to talk to her. Maybe she would understand.

'_This was a mistake. I should have let her walk back. I don't know how much longer I can last before breaking down.'_ He thought.

He felt like a tear was going to give way and fall down his cheek. He tried to turn away just in time but Ginny saw it shine in the moonlight as it slipped down his face.

She sighed. "You better not just be a good actor Draco."

He turned. '_Did she just say my name?'_ He thought.

Ginny reached up and hugged him tightly. She really didn't know why she was doing this. She felt him tense up next to her when she did it. Being so close to him made her feel safe. She wanted him to know all her feelings.

He loosened up and put his arms around her and rested them on her back. He drew circles with his thumbs.

Ginny couldn't hold it anymore. She sobbed into his chest. He hugged her tighter. They stood there for at least five minutes while Ginny cried and shook uncontrollably.

Draco pulled away and motioned to the ground, obviously wanting to sit down. Ginny sat and waited while Draco sat down and got comfortable. She stared out onto the lake for awhile.

"_What do I do? Am I supossed to talk. Well obiously but he isn't going to talk back. Maybe it's better that way. I just want someone to listen to me right now." _She thought

She cleared her throat. "Um, is it okay if I can talk to you? I really only need someone to listen to me.

Draco nodded and there was a long silence.

"Well. See as you probably already know, I've had this crush on Harry Potter since my first year." She paused while he nodded.

"Well you see I got a job this summer, just to get new clothes you know? I thought that this year would be different. I thought that if I got a whole new body and features and clothes then he might finally come after me like I have come after him for the past six years." She wiped her eyes and took a breath before going on.

"I was so excited to get on that train. It's kind of stupid once I think about it." She chuckled, "But it was strange that they weren't waiting for us at the platform. I thought that it was just because we were late and that the train was about to leave. Why didn't I think about it? Well anyway, we got on and Ron and I checked every single compartment." She laughed silently, she didn't know why.

She looked at Draco, who seemed very interest in her story. She went on.

"We finally came to the last compartment and opened the door and there was _Harry_ right on top of the bitch. I should have seen it before. They were always really close. Always finding some excuse to touch each other. I had to run for it. Even when I was in the compartment I could still hear Harry's voice from the hall. He got what he deserved though. I'm glad Ron beat the shit out of him." She sat for a few minutes, prodding the ground with a stick.

"That's where you came in I think. You saw me in that compartment crying. When we got to Hogwarts, I thought I would be okay. This castle was big enough that I thought I could get away from Harry. I left shortly after Dumbledore's speech and went straight to my dormitory. I let the tears fall and fell asleep shortly after. Well guess who woke me up?" She looked at Draco. He was alarmed.

'_Am I supposed to answer?'_ He thought.

"I'll tell you who!" Ginny said, "Harry! He decides that after all he did to me today that he can just march in and kiss me? It was like... like he was crazy. It wasn't like him. All I could see in his eyes were lust. I had to leave. I kicked him and ran. Just my luck, I ran out right when the students were going to there common rooms. As you know, I ran into Hermione. Well you already know what the bitch said so, no need to go there. I ran into Ron, to whom I told what Harry did and hopefully who is up there kicking his ass. Which brings me here, talking to you." She ended her story and took a big breath.

'_I want to talk to her so bad. I want to comfort her." _He thought,_ "Maybe she doesn't really count under my promise. Sure, she hasn't been hurt as much as I have but she's hurt nonetheless. Maybe I could just talk to her.'_

Draco opened his mouth but no words came out. His vocal chords haven't been used in so long it would take some getting used to. He swallowed saliva, trying to wet his throat.

"Ginny." He whispered. She turned.

"Wha-What?" She stammered.

"I understand how... you feel." Draco replied. Ginny's eyes lit up and she threw here arms around him. He fell backward and she was lying on top of him.

"Um... sorry about that Draco." Ginny said while getting up and dusting off her ropes. She put out her hand and Draco grabbed it and got up. They walked toward the castle slowly without talking.

When the got inside Draco turned to her.

"I really should be going. We both have class in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow. You're the only one I'm talking to Ginny so please, talk to me as much as possible, about anything." He said.

Hey pushed back her hair and kissed her cheek gently.

"Bye." Ginny whispered. She was at a lost for words.

She watched him walk down the corridor and disappear around the corner. She got ahold of herself and walked up the staircase. She lifter a hand to her cheek as she walked. She said the password and walked into the common room. The once blazing fire was now just smoldering embers and no one was sitting in the arm chairs.

She walked up the spiral staircase to the seventh year girl's dormitory and changed into her pajamas. She pulled back the covers and fell asleep before she hit the pillow.

He dreams were filled with a certain blonde haired Slytherin.

Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
